HAD
by Black Army 1995
Summary: "Apa yang kita lihat belum tentu itulah kebenarannya. Sama dengan sebuah kepercayaan, jangan mudah percaya dengan sebuah kisah klasik seseorang yang baru kita kenal bukan berarti kita berburuk sangka tapi, menghindari akhir cerita yang dinamakan penghianatan"-Kim Himchan- Republish ulang karena banyak Typo, Ganti Summary, B.A.P Fanfiction. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Kim Himchan

_**H.A.D**_

 _ **B.A.P All Member, Kim Jongdae EXO. -Cats akan bertamabah sesuai kebutuhan cerita-.**_

 _ **Summary: "Apa yang kita lihat belum tentu itulah kebenarannya. Sama dengan sebuah kepercayaan, jangan mudah percaya dengan sebuah kisah klasik seseorang yang baru kita kenal bukan berarti kita**_ _ **krisis kepercayaan**_ _ **tapi, menghindari akhir cerita yang dinamakan penghianatan"-Kim Himchan-**_

 _ **B.A.P Fanfiction| Frindship|YAOI/NORMAL| Drama| Angst| Criminal| School Life.**_

 _ **Warning! TYPO! Non EYD!**_ _ **Alur Cerita Lambat!**_ _ **Etc!**_

 _ **A/N: Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk rilisnya Album B.A.P Noir. Aku tahu ini telat tapi, semoga saja ketelatan ini tidak menunaikan masalah.**_

 _ **Nikmati lah ceritanya.**_

* * *

 _Ia meringkuk di sela lemari pakaian dan meja belajar, tubuh kecilnya tersembunyi oleh gelapnya kamar kakak perempuannya yang kini terbaring di lantai mentapanya tak berkedip, bibir itu yang biasanya selalu tersenyum kini terbuka mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis bercampur karat besi. Seseorang berpakaian hitam berdiri tegak mengitari ruangan khas anak perempuan itu. Ia sendiri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis ataupun jeritan takut melihat betapa mengerikannya keadaan kakaknya. Benak kecilnya mulai bertanya bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibunya di luar kamar? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi benak kecilnya._

 _Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam itu kini menjelajahi ruangan itu perlahan, tubuh kecilnya merasakan terror besar akan datang kepadanya saat langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya namun posisi yang cukup jauh. Perlahan tapi pasti orang itu melangkah mendekat sebelum seruan di luar sana menghentikan langkah kaki seseorang itu, tubuh kecilnya tidak berhenti bergetar takut, bibirnya ia gigit kuat hingga berdarah. Gigitan di bibir tak terlepas hingga seseorang berpakaian hitam itu menghilang beberapa puluh menit yang lalu._

 _Bergerak dengan susah payah keluar dari tempat persembunyian, kaki kecilnya tertatih mendekati tubuh kakak perempuannya yang tergeletak tak bergerak. Tangan kecil itu menggerakan tubuh sang kakak sambil memanggil namanya._

" _Nona ireoni."_

" _Nona ireoni ireoni!"_

 _Ia mengerakan kembali tubuh kakaknya berulang kali tanpa berhenti untuk menyuruhkan bangun._

" _Nona ireoni… Nona hikss… temani Chan melihat Appa dan Eomma."_

 _Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat, tangan mungil yang bergerak itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya pada tubuh kakaknya tanpa tenaga._

" _NONA IREONI!"_

 _Ia berteriak nyaring dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Akan Chan adukan pada Appa dan Eomma jika Nona tidak mau bermain dengan Chan lagi!"_

 _Berlari keluar kamar ia disambut oleh gelapnya ruangan, bau tidak mengenakan menyebar keseluruhan penjuru rumah namun kaki kecilnya tetap berlari kearah kamar orang tuanya, air mata serta lelahan ingus keluar bersamaan. Membelokan langkah ke lorong yang memang khusus tempat tidur orang tuanya tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba tertarik kearah kanan tempat persembunyian rahasia miliknya. Sebuah tangan kasar memeluk dan mendekap mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak, ia memberontak marah namun tenaganya kalah kuat._

" _Tuan muda kumohon diamlah."_

 _Ia begitu mengenal suara ini, suara dari pengasuhnya serta kakaknya. Ingin mengeluarkan suara saat bekapan di mulut itu terlepas bunyi nyaring layaknya kembang api yang meletus di tengah malam yang sepi membuat tubuh kedua orang itu kaku. Sang pengasuh memeluknya erat bunyi letupan senjata berdinging nyaring dan terekam jelas oleh sambung telpon dari handphone milik sang pengasuh yang menghubungi polisi._

 _Gumamam kata yang sama berulang kali terdengar, sedangkan tubuh kecilnya tidak berhenti bergetar lelah air mata keluar tidak di ikuti isak tangis. Kata penenang dari sang pengasuhnya tidak sedikit pun terdengar karena mereka berada di dalam posisi mengerikan sedangkan dari arah lorong kamar orang tuanya lima siluet orang dewasa keluar dengan sekantong penuh hasil rampasan mereka tanpa menyadari ada dua sosok yang melihat jelas adegan pembunuhan tersebut._

 _Setelah yakin mendengar deru mobil menjauh dari luar pekarangan ia yang berada di dalam pelukan pengasuhnya segera saja berlari kearah kamar orang tuanya namun langkahnya terhenti menemukan hal yang sama terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya tergeletak di dalam kamar._

" _A-appa… Eomma."_

" _Tuan-."_

 _DORR_

Mata yang tertutup itu melebar dengan cepat bulir keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari kening jatuh kebaju yang di kenakan olehnya. Mengusak wajah kasar penuh ketidak sukaan mimpi buruk yang acap kali terulang bagaikan momok mengerikan baginya untuk hidup tenang walau dua butir pil obat tidur di konsumsinya pun tidak akan berguna. Membuang selimut dikenakan olehnya ke samping kanan ia sebaiknya meneguk segelas air dingin untuk menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Keluar dari dalam kamar kegelapan menyambut ia di rumah cukup besar ini yang hanya di isi olehnya seorang, menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur yang memang tidak terlalu jauh letaknya segera saja saklar lampu di tekannya untuk menerangi ruang dapur dimana jam kini menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi waktu korea selatan. Ia bangun terlalu cepat di bandingkan seperti biasanya mungkin karena efek mimpi buruk kali ini begitu mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya yang memang sedikit sekali. Membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin ia membuka tutup botol dan menguk air dingin itu secara brutal hingga menyisakan separuh air di dalam botol yang kini telah berada di dalam kulkas yang telah tertutup.

Puas minum ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah mencangkup ruang tamu, berjalan hanya berapa langkah saja kini ia mendudukkan diri di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Biasanya acara menjelang pagi ini akan dipenuhi berita atau sekedar drama dewasa berating 18 keatas, atau bisa juga membahastentang olahraga bola yang pastinya akan dipilihnya di bandingkan no dua atau setidaknya no satu.

Acara televisi itu menyiarkan permainan antara dua club ternama yang selalu menjadi buah bibir bagi pencipta olahraga bola. Entah dari teknik mereka bermain hingga kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang sengaja dilakukan oleh para pemain bola. Sedangkan siaran kali ini menyiarkan laga El Clasico dimana Real Madrid vs Barcelona sudah memasuki babak kedua ketika mereka memiliki point yang imbang Real Madrid 1-1 Barcelona. Persaingan yang ketat serta cara menyerang efisiensi begitu terlihat dari dua club ternama tersebut, beberapa pemain unggulan Barcelona selalu bisa menggoyangkan sedikit pertahanan Real Madrid namun di beberapa menit akhir Real Madrid lah yang menggoyangkan pertahanan Barcelona, Ronaldo dimenit ke81 sempat melemparkan tendang kearah gawang Barcelona sayangnya membentur mistar, tidak berhenti disitu dimenit ke83 salah satu pemain Real Madrid mendapatkan kartu kuning yang menyisakan 10 orang saja di dalam lapangan bagi Real Madrid, terlihat memang tidak imbang akan tetapi berbuah manis di menit akhir Ronaldo akhirnya bisa mencetak gol dengan skor Real Madrid 2-1 Barcelona. Suasana di lapangan luas sana memanas teriakan serta sorakan mendukung pemain unggulan mereka memenuhi stadion bola. Yakinlah jika kita menonton disana pasti kita akan terbuai suasana disana yang begitu menengangkan serta uporia kemenangan club unggulan kita. Seperti terlihat bagaimana para pendukung Real Madrid begitu bersorak bahagia bahwa unggulan mereka bisa mengalahkan sang tuan rumah.

Terlalu fokus pada televisi ia mendengus tak suka mengetahui jam yang berada di sebelah televisi menujukan pukul 05.30 waktu korea selatan. Berdiri dari duduknya untuk berjalan menuju kamar di lantai atas suasana sepi ini selalu menemaninya setiap detik, membawa kekosongan yang nyatanya baginya. Memasuki kamar lalu menuju kamar mandi pakaian bekas digunakan olehnya segera saja ditumpuk di keranjang cucian untuk di cucinya ketika hari libur datang. Membasahi tubuh menggunakan air shower bertempratur dingin untuk menyegarkan otaknya, tangan itu mengambil shampo beraroma mint untuk di gunakan, mengusap shampo beraroma mint di surai hitamnya setelah berlanjut menggosok tubuh dengan menggunakan sabun beraroma kemoterapi keseluruh tubuh, kini ia kembali berjalan kearah shower untuk membilasnya. Sudah memastikan tubuh bersih kini sebuah handuk melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya, berdiri di depan kaca wastafel tangan itu mengambil pembersih wajah dan mengosokan kewajahnya dalam beberapa menit sebelum membilasnya kemudian menggosok gigi sambil memperhatikan keadaan wajahnya bersih atau tidak dari bulu yang nantinya jadi jenggot.

Usai semuanya pakaian sekolah di kenakan olehnya tanpa blazer berwarna hitam yang menutupi seragam kebanggaan mereka berwarna putih sedangkan bagian kerah berwarna biru hitam membentuk kotak-kotak dipadu dasi senada kerah seragam. Celana panjang berwarna biru tua melekat dikakinya, mmperbaiki tatanan rambutnya menggunakan jelly rambut seadanya penampilannya terlihat cukup baik untuk murid memiliki reputasi kurang sedap di dengar. Semua sudah siap tas ransel pun sudah di pasang, tangannya pun menyambar helm serta kunci motor miliknya karena waktu tempuh kesekolah memakan satu jam lebih menggunakan bus sedangkan menggunakan motor lebih efisien satu jam pas. Keluar kamar tanpa lupa mengantongi handphone miliknya yang menampilkan pesan dari sahabatnya, tangan itu bergerak lincah membalas pesan tersebut bersamaan langkah kaki menuruni tangga hingga berhenti di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Menekan tombol send lalu memasukkan handphone kedalam tas, ia memasang sepatu bermrek yang di hadiahkan untuknya. Mengunci pintu rumah, lalu berjalan menuju pintu bagrasi untuk memanaskan motor Yamaha YFZ R1 selama 15 menit di luar bagrasi yang kini telah di kunci olehnya. Menunggu motornya dalam kondisi siap digunakan, ia lebih sering mendorong motor miliknya keluar dari pekarangan rumah, mengunci pagar.

Memasang helm setelah itu menaiki motor ninja miliknya ia sedikit bermain gas sebelum memegang kopling bersamaan rem tangan serta menaikan gigi pada motor.

BRUMM

Motornya berjalan pelan untuk pertama di gigi satu, menaikkan gigi motor hingga dua kali kini ia siap membelah paginya berudara dingin tanpa mengisi perutnya.

Rute jalan kali ini harus melewati tiga lampu merah serta beberapa kantor polisi lalu lintas. Sekolahnya berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota, sekolah bertarap internasional yang sangat di idamkan seluruh orang tua atau pun anak di korea selatan tapi tidak untuknya andai saja sekolah itu bukan tempat memuluskan jalannya menuju universitas keinginannya kedepan ia akan berpikir dua kali memasuki sekolah tersebut. Menghentikan motornya di lampu merah ketiga untuk satu menit kini motornya kembali melaju membelah kota Seoul, mengambil jalan berbelok kanan dan menempuh waktu 10 menit menuju sekolahnya, pintu gerbang telah terbuka dan hanya beberapa anak kelas tiga telah datang. Memasuki kawasan sekolah dan memikirkan motor di tempat parkiran, ia melepas helm untuk ditaruh diatas jok motor.

Berjalan memasuki deretan loker ia tidak sama sekali berhenti dan berjalan terus hingga menuju lorong sekolah. Menaiki tangga satu persatu hingga mencapai lantai tiga nantinya tidak banyak murid di bawahnya menatapnya takut, tiba dilantai dua sebuah seruan dari seseorang yang ia kenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung."

"Himchan hyung."

Membiarkan laki-laki lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu menepuk bahunya, ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Gadis diluar sana berisik sekali."

Ia menepuk kepala anak prihatin, walau laki-laki lebih muda setahun darinya itu bukan yang diteriaki tapi siapa yang tidak terganggu oleh merepotkan tangga menuju lantai tiga sambil mendengarkan perkataan dari laki-laki lebih muda darinya tersebut mereka memasuki kelas sudah hampir terisi teman sekelasnya yang cukup tau batasan tempat karena sudah mengenal sejak tahun pertama semester. Mendudukkan diri dibangku deretan belakang dekat jendela, tas ransel ditaruh dibawa, tatapan mata jatuh pada sorakan atau jeritan histeris dari anak perempuan saat melihat lima laki-laki yang dijuluki 'King' itu berjalan memasuki sekolah melewati samping lapangan bola basket.

Lapangan bola basket sendiri pagi sekali sudah terisi anak basket yang berlatih untuk pertandingan antar sekolah dua minggu kedepan. Lima laki-laki bernama King itu memasuki lapangan basket menunaikan jeritan histeris mengganggu telinga pemain basket. Teman sekelas bernama Kim Jongdae mendudukkan diri tepat di bangku depan sambil menatap penasaran namun terlihat ketidak sukaan.

"Ketua osis sekarang tidak berguna."

Caci maki itu keluar begitu saja, sedangkan laki-laki disebelahnya bernama Jung Daehyun merangkap sahabat kecilnya mengangguk setuju. Anak-anak sekelas mulia memenuhi jendela untuk menatap kegiatan di luar kelas tepat di lapangan basket. Lihat betapa congkak King itu biar pun mengetahui bahwa tim basket andalan sekolah adalah anak bermasalah.

"Mereka cari mati."

"Tim basket itu kumpulan pereman."

Banyak lagi bisikan serta hinaan untuk adek kelas mereka yang mencari masalah tersebut. Sedangkan ia kini menatap tertarik adik kelasnya memiliki surai pink agak kemerahan mencolok serta tinggi dari pada yang lain. Daehyun menyadari itu berbisik kearah telinganya.

"Choi Junhong, anak kelas 2-4 murid bermasalah dengan beberapa anak dari pendonor dana disekolah. Sebulan lalu anak itu mengikuti perkelahian antara geng dengan luka lebam sedikit diwajahnya."

Ia melirik sekilas Daehyun yang tersenyum mengejek mengetahui ketertarikan darinya itu. Mendengus melihat ekspresi Daehyun, seruan dari Jongdae menarik perhatiannya serta Daehyun yang kini melihat sebagian anak basket berdiri menjulang sedangkan King berdiri angkuh.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi adu pukul."

Ada yang berkomentar saat melihat salah satu anggota dari King sepertinya tengah mengusir tim basket yang masih berdiri kokoh sebelum secara tiba-tiba kaki dari anak yang berbicara itu menendang perut dari sang pencetak angka pada ring basket. Seruan heboh terdengar sesaat kemudian digantikan tatapan kaget saat anak yang menendang itu malah terlempar mengenai ring basket setelah anak yang menarik perhatiannya bergerak begitu cepat menendang perut lawannya.

Perkelahian tidak terelakkan anak sekelas pada berseru membela tim basket pada hasil akhirnya harus dihentikan oleh guru BK, King mengalami lebam begitu banyak sedangkan tim basket tidak mengalami lecet sedikit pun.

"Kau tertarik dengan anak itu?"

Ia menatap kearah Daehyun dalam diam, lewat pandangan mata pun Daehyun akan mengerti maksudnya. Jongdae yang memperhatikan acara tatap mereka berekspresi sulit dijelaskan nalar. Keakraban ia dengan Daehyun memang sering di pertanyakan oleh anak sekelas, bagaimana perhatian Daehyun akan begitu berlebihan padanya namun satu sisi lain ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Apa kalian betulan cuman 'sahabat'?"

Ia menaikkan alisnya, Daehyun membaringkan kepala di pundaknya begitu manja. Jongdae seperti tersedak air liurnya sendiri melihat tingkah dari Daehyun begitu terang terangan, anak sekelas menatap prihatin Jongdae si mantan ketua osis tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Jongdae?"

Jongdae terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan dari Daehyun sedangkan ia hanya diam saja. Jongdae mengipas wajah nya yang memerah begitu kentara.

"Ku dengar Himchan begitu jarang membantu mu di ekskul teater."

Jongdae kehilangan arah bicara ia mengetahui itu, seulas seringai tercipta begitu tipis di bibir khas miliknya.

"Dibandingkan itu, aku lebih suka membantu Daehyun diatas tempat tidur."aktifitas di kelas berhenti rahang Jongdae hampir terlepas dari tempatnya mendengar jawaban darinya." Lebih efektif dan menyenangkan."

Wajah itu semerah tomat, bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi menyelamatkan pemikiran polos Jongdae serta kekehan lucu dari Daehyun berada disebelahnya. Mengeluarkan buku kimia untuk mata pelajaran pertama perkataan darinya memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Baginya tidur berdua bersama Daehyun adalah hal menyenangkan untuknya.

"Keluarkan selembar kertas kita melakukan ulangan singkat untuk pelajaran beberapa bulan lalu."

Seluruh murid mengeluarkan protes tidak terima mendengar perkataan mendadak dari guru kimia yang telihat tidak bersahabat tersebut. Mungkin efek dari terjadinya perkelahian antara anak donatur sekolah dengan tim basket sekolah. Bagaimana pun guru kimia lah mempertahankan tim basket sekolah hingga sekarang melihat potensial penghargaan selalu disabet oleh olahraga ini melebihi ekskul lainnya di sekolah bertarap internasional. Memainkan pulpen ditangan saat mengetahui soal kali ini tentang saling terikatnya ikatan atom membentuk sebuah tubuh bercabang untuk kali ini ia akan menyelesaikan soal itu cepat. Semua anak dalam kelas tidak bergerak saking seriusnya guru kimia memang sejak tadi duduk di meja guru tidak habis pikir kelas ini memang berisi separuh besar anak bermasalah termasuk si ketua osis lama tapi di sisi lain otak mereka begitu encer untuk mendapatkan peridikat terbaik dari kelas 3-1, nilai murid dikelas ini hanya beda tipis di angka belakang paling rendah adalah nila 70.9. Tertinggi di pegang nilai sempurna 100 oleh anak yang beberapa kali ingin di keluarkan dari sekolah andai saja prestasi anak itu tidak mengharumkan nama sekolah ini.

Selesai mengerjakan tugas ia menjatuhkan pandangan keluar jendela, mendung di awan mulai terlihat suara pulpen berhenti bergerak menandakan bahwa Daehyun pun telah selesai mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Guru kimia atau Pak Kim menyuruh mereka istirahat terlebih dahulu, kertas di meja di kumpulkan oleh Daehyun. Berjalan keluar kelas melewati pintu belakang terbanding terbalik saat Daehyun keluar dari pintu depan, beriringan ke kantin untuk membeli satu kotak susu dengan dua potong roti isi strawberry untuknya, Daehyun isi melon. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah sambil menikmati angin segar, sudah membeli pengganjal perut mereka keluar kantin lalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Apa rencana mu, hyung?"

Ia melirik sekilas, "Tidak ada rencana untuk menariknya kepada kita."

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti toh semua akan datang sendirinya jika butuh sesuatu kepada mereka di akhiri ada yang terikat mau pun tidak.

"Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk saja sebagai jawabannya bersamaan mencapai tangga teratas tepat di pintu tertutup. Membuka pintu angin menerpa kulit mereka saat itu juga, melangkahkan kaki ke tempat biasa di dekat beton pembatas di samping gudang memiliki sedikit atap untuk menutupi mereka dari panas. Mendudukkan diri ketika sampai mereka segera saja menikmati roti yang dibeli tadi sambil berbincang ringan mengenai pertandingan bola sempat ia tonton kebetulan Daehyun pun menonton siaran televisi itu jadi mereka sibuk membahas bagaimana pihak Barcelona bisa di kalahkan oleh Real Madrid di kandang sendiri. Daehyun mendukung Barcelona tadi malam begitu tidak terima saat Himchan melemparkan ejekan betapa memalukan kalah di kandang sendiri, tidak terima di ejek terus Daehyun mengait lehernya dengan lengan kiri yang dengan mudah ia memutar balikan posisi. Daehyun tidak tahu ceritanya sekejap saja telah terbaring di lantai posisi tengkurap sedangkan ia menahan kedua tangan Daehyun dibelakang.

"Jangan lemah Daehyun-ah hanya karena aku sahabat mu.

Daehyun mendecih tak suka. Duduk kembali ketempat untung saja ia membawa blazer miliknya untuk di pakai Daehyun yang kini seragam putih itu di bagian dada kotor

"Tidak bisakah kau bercanda hyung?"

Ia mengacak rambut itu untuk pertanda minta maaf Daehyun mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya sambil menatap langit berawan.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku membutuhkan banyak uang lagi."

Ia melirik sekilas, "Sedikit sentuhan terakhir darimu alat itu akan selesai."memejamkan mata, tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok beton dengan rileks,"selesaikan malam ini maka aku akan memberikan semua persenan milik ku pada mu semua."

Daehyun hanya mampu menggenggam tangannya pertanda berterimakasih banyak akan kebaikan orang yang selama ini berada disampingnya untuk melindunginya. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa kehidupan seorang Jung Daehyun memiliki banyak kesulitan ketimbang dirinya yang hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun ini. Memberikan keheningan menemani mereka hembusan angin menerpa pori-pori kulit mereka membelai serta menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur sejenak sebelum waktu istirahat habis. Kenyataannya mereka berdua melewatkan semua jam hingga bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring mereka baru terbangun, tubuhnya cukup pegel di posisi sama entah berapa jam, bersyukur tidak hujan andai saja terjadi mereka akan basah kuyub ujungnya sakit khusus pada Daehyun.

Merenggangkan otot tubuh sedikit ia berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih menikamati angin sore. Di anak tangga terakhir ia berselisihin dengan Junhong yang berlari ke atap, mendudukkan wajah menahan seringai ternyata tidak perlu repot menjerat seekor kupu-kupu cantik kedalam jaring laba-laba. Memasuki kawasan parkiran ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk suatu kepentingan pribadi, asik menukar pesan beberapa saat jari tangannya terhenti dan segera mengakhiri pesan tersebut lalu menghapusnya bersih dari segala sabotase.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung."

Ia mengangguk sambil memasang helm lalu memberikan helm cadangan miliknya kepada Daehyun. Menaiki motor di ikuti Daehyun segera saja ia meninggalkan kawasan sekolah untuk mencapai rumahnya tanpa banyak pembicaraan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Silahkan komentar di clom bawah bertulisan 'review', komentar pembaca membuat ku lebih maju dalam penulisan.


	2. Chapter 2: Jung Daehyun

_Ia lahir tanpa mengenal sosok seorang ayah, bagaimana wajahnya, atau pun siapa keluarga ayahnya. Ia hanya mengenal bahwa sosok yang seharusnya berperan sebagai 'ayah' adalah pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya. Kehidupan ia dan ibunya pun tidak mudah dari segi mana pun finansial atau pemasukan, akan tetapi ia kecil memiliki keinginan besar untuk sekolah hingga menjadi orang sukses. Kepintaran di miliknya turunan dari 'pria' itu membuat ia mengutuk anugerah tersebut namun disisi lain bersyukur karena kepintarannya ia bisa mendapatkan peringkat satu selama periode kelas satu dan dua, sikap cukup ramahnya di sukai sebagian anak tapi, tidak dengan anak-anak yang entah kenapa walau beda kelas dengannya begitu membenci dirinya._

 _Waktu itu tepat di kelas tiga ia ingat sekolah mereka kedatangan anak baru di kelasnya. Anak berwajah muram bergigi kelinci, akibat itu tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, ia sendiri pada saat itu sebangku dengan anak berwajah muram tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena anak itu tidak mengganggunya. Seminggu anak itu datang banyak sekali yang membenci anak berwajah muram, padahal anak itu tidak beda jauh kepintarannya dari Daehyun. Anak itu punya seseorang kakak yang begitu ramah saat berkunjung ke sekolah karena anak berwajah muram itu berkelahi._

 _Selama bersekolah hingga mencapai kelas enam ia dan anak berwajah muram selalu sekelas tidak hanya itu saja mereka akan sebangku tanpa pembicaraan sebab anak berwajah muram lebih suka menghabiskan waktu membaca buku atau bermain game tetapi sesekali mereka berdua akan menanyakan pekerjaan rumah seadanya hingga satu kejadian membuat ia dekat dengan anak berwajah muram tersebut._

 _Pagi di kelas enam semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga ketika pulang sekolah ia di kroyok dengan musuh besarnya di jalan sepi, lawan yang tidak imbang membuat ia tersungkur jatuh dengan luka di bagian siku. Salah satu anak berbadan besar maju ingin menginjak perutnya karena takut ia memejamkan matanya namun tidak ada rasa sakit yang ada hanya teriakan marah serta teriakan permintaan maaf yang berulang kali. Membuka mata ia menemukan anak berwajah muram bergigi kelinci berdiri menjulang, tangan kanan me_ _m_ _bawa balok dengan wajah menatapnya lega._

 _"Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat."_

 _Saat itu pun ia mulai dekat dengan anak berwajah muram tersebut, hingga seminggu kemudian ada kabar mengerikan tentang pembunuhan di kediaman teman barunya itu. Pembunuhan yang merubah segalanya._

Ia berkedip bingung saat tiba-tiba getaran handphone miliknya membuyarkan lamunannya tentang masa lalu. Pertemuan pertama dengan sosok di kagumi serta dihormati olehnya namun di satu sisi lain begitu ia sayangi layaknya seorang saudara. Melirik jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 00.00 waktu korea selatan membuat ia menghela nafas karena waktu tidurnya mundur begitu jauh. Berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan keluar kamar ia menemukan bahwa ibunya masih menikamati drama tengah malam.

"Terbangun lagi, sayang?"

"Tidak, aku baru selesai belajar."

Ibunya menatap kearahnya, "Tumben belajar sampai jam segini."

"Mungkin anak mu ini sedang giat-gitanya bu. Oya, ibu ini sudah larut malam tidurlah."Daehyun sangat menyangi wanita ini melebihi siapa pun.

"Tanggung dramanya belum habis."

Daehyun mengehela nafas, ibunya kecanduan drama dari tiga bulan yang lalu dan itu menyebalkan. Daehyun tidak bisa menonton bola, atau melihat perkembangan teknologi terbaru.

"Kapan _Hime_ -mu datang? Ibu kangen dengan _Hime_ -mu."

"Aku seperti mendengar seorang mertua yang rindu pada menantunya."

Godanya sedangkan sang ibu tertawa renyah mendengar perkataannya, menuju dapur untuk minum air mineral kini pikiran melayang kearah sebuah perkejaan untuk menompang kehidupan mereka. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dalam kulkas lalu menuangkan ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya matanya melirik sekilas kearah foto diatas kulkas. Foto ia, ibu dan adik tirinya. Menghela nafas, kehidupannya memang begitu sulit untuk ia yang memiliki kehidupan sederhana ini, menaruh gelas dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, ia mengingatkan ibunya untuk tidur lagi sebelum menghilang di dalam kamar.

Menutup pintu kamar ia segera saja merebahkan diri dibangku tempat tidur dengan pandangan tertuju pada langit-langit kamar miliknya. Mata sendu seakan merindukan seseorang yang begitu jauh untuk digapai, lama hanya memandang kearah langit-langit kamar mata itu terpejam perlahan lalu terdengar suara nafas teratur menadakan bahwa telah tertidur. Suara angin bertiup kemudian terdengar membuat sang ibu diruang televisi terpaksa berhenti menonton drama dengan mata yang sembab bukan karena alur drama didalam televisi melainkan karena sebuah rindu dengan sosok yang jauh disana.

Malam begitu cepat berlalu, kini matahari mulai menampakkan diri di balik gedung pencakar langit. Ia pun sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah terlihat dengan terpasangnya seragam ke banggaan sekolahnya, TS High School. Tapi, ia bukan salah satu anak yang bangga akan sekolahnya ini, mengambil selembar roti dan di oleskan selai coklat, ia mengambil botol air mineral yang masih bersegel untuk ditaruh dalam kantong luar tas untuk bekalnya minum. Pagi ini ia seperti biasa menyiapkan kebutuhan makan dengan sendiri karena ibunya dari jam 05.30 sudah harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Memakan roti miliknya perlahan dengan memasang sepatu ia melirik sekilas jam dinding di rumahnya yang masih menunjukkan pagi hari. Beranjak keluar rumah dengan sepotong roti ditangan ia tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah dan menuju halte bus di depan jalan raya yang memakan waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya di halte bus ia tidak perlu untuk duduk karena bus telah tiba, segera saja masuk kedalam bus dan memilih duduk di bangku tengah sambil mendengarkan musik dari penyanyi yang ia sukai. Lantunan lagu berbahasa asing berputar, lirik lagu bertempo sedang di selingin oleh nada tidak terlalu tinggi membuat ia tenang. Agar sampai disekolah harus empat kali melewati halte bus, bus yang dinaikinya elah berhenti tepat di halte yang memang tidak jauh letaknya dari sekolah. Turun dari bus dengan beberapa murid yang sama dengannya rata-rata adik kelas, mereka tidak ada satupun ingin menegurnya atau bisa dikatakan segan untuk menegur kakak kelas.

Memasuki halaman sekolah sebuah jeritan memakan telingan berasal dari arah samping lapangan basket sekolah begitu mengganggunya. Terutama gerombolan gadis berotak kosong disana memuja lima orang laki-laki yang derajat lebih dari yang lain namun memiliki otak jongkok hanya sebuah kata kenapa mereka bisa masuk sekolah tinggi ini dengan mudah.

"Ckk..."

Ia berdecak tak suka dan segera saja memasuki lorong sekolah tanpa perlu berhenti di loker miliknya. Menaiki tangga dengan langkah cepat tepat dilantai dua ia menemukan hyung yang sudah lama ia kenal hingga sekarang.

"Hyung."

Ia berteriak orang itu memelankan langkahnya.

"Himchan hyung."

Dan berhenti melangkah, menepuk pundak sang hyung yang bernama Kim Himchan. Ia segera saja mengeluhkan tentang betapa berisiknya gadis diluar sana.

"Gadis diluar sana berisik sekali."grutunya ditanggapi oleh tepukan ringan di kepalanya tanda prihatin.

Sungguh semua anak-anak disini pasti terganggu akan tingkah mereka itu, pagi-pagi membuat keributan. Menaiki tangga kelantai tiga tidak terlalu banyak, ia sesekali melirik hyung'nya itu dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh ia seorang. Masuk kedalam kelas berapa anak telah mengisi bangku, sama sepertinya duduk disamping Himchan yang menatap tertarik adegan dilapangan basket terutama seruan para gadis berisik itu tapi ia tahu lebih dari siapa pun bahwa mata itu tertuju pada anak bersurai pink kemerahan di lapangan basket. Seorang anak yang nasibnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan mereka berdua, anak yang mengandalkan beasiswa di bidang akademik atau non akademik. Perangai anak itu pun tidak jauh beda dengan mereka berdua yang hobi berkelahi hanya untuk mempertahankan daerah kekuasaan mereka. Memperhatikan keadaan dibawah sana satu persatu anak sekelas mulai mendekat jendela termasuk Kim Jongdae mantan ketua osis tahun ini.

"Ketua osis sekarang tidak berguna."

Caci maki itu keluar begitu saja, sedangkan ia mengangguk setuju matanya melirik kearah Himchan yang menatap kearahnya. Anak-anak sekelas mulia memenuhi jendela saat ini saat terlihat betapa congkaknya kumpulan anak tadi berhadapan dengan tim basket. Kumpulan anak itu dinamakan _'King'_ , sungguh membuat ia tergelak geli saat memikirkan kata tambahan di belakang huruf 'King' seperti _'Kong'_ dan jika disatukan akan menjadi _'King Kong'._

"Mereka cari mati."

"Tim basket itu kumpulan pereman."

Banyak lagi bisikan serta hinaan untuk adek kelas mereka yang mencari masalah tersebut. Melirik kearah Himchan yang masih memperhatikan anak yang sama akhirnya ia buka suara cukup pelan.

"Choi Junhong, anak kelas 2-4 murid bermasalah dengan beberapa anak dari pendonor dana disekolah. Sebulan lalu anak itu mengikuti perkelahian antara geng dengan luka lebam sedikit diwajahnya."

Ia tersenyum mengejek saat Himchan menatap kearahnya, ada hal lucu melihat ekspresi mendengus dari Himchan yang tertangkap basah tengah tertarik dengan orang baru.

Di luar sana suasana makin memanas beberapa seruan terdengar hingga di dalam kelas, ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan kearah lain selain pada Himchan.

"Kau tertarik dengan anak itu?"

Himchan menatap kearahnya, adu tatap terjadi hingga menarik perhatian Jongdae mantan ketua osis beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa kalian betulan cuman 'sahabat'?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae sifat jahilnya muncul. Menaruh kepala di bahu Himchan dengan manja, ia ingin tergelak melihat ekspresi Jongdae seperti menahan buang air besar.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Jongdae?"

Ia bertanya Jongdae kehilangan arah bicara, otak anak itu seakan heng. Beberapa orang memang penasaran dengan kedekatan ia dan Himchan yang terlalu intim untuk sekedar sahabat. Ada juga orang yang tidak tahu kebenarannya menghina mereka sebagai orang yang menjijikan.

"Kudengar Himchan jarang membantu mu di _ekskul_ teater?"

Gak tahan, gak tahan, ia ingin sekali tertawa sekarang melihat ekspresi aneh Jongdae. Menggigit pipi bagian dalam suara dari Himchan membuat suasana makin 'aw' untuk menjahili Jongdae.

"Dibandingkan itu, aku lebih suka membantu Daehyun diatas tempat tidur dan..."ada jeda sejenak dari suara Himchan aktifitas di kelas berhenti rahang Jongdae hampir terlepas dari tempatnya mendengar jawaban dari Himchan ."lebih efektif dan menyenangkan."

Ia menepuk paha Himchan untuk melampiaskan tawa yang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Wajah Jongdae berwarna semerah tomat niat hati ingin menjahili lagi tapi, guru kimia masuk kedalam dengan raut wajah sulit dijabarkan, mungkin karena _ekskul_ basket yang di bawah tanggung jawab guru kimia itu mendapatkan masalah.

Rata-rata anak bermasalah adalah anak yang berprestasi dari kalangan bawah. Buktinya saja didalam kelasnya hampir separuh penghuni kelas ada di daftar hitam termasuk ketua osis sendiri. Kelas 3-1 adalah kelas penuh intrik dari kepala sekolah terbukti kelas mereka ini di penuhi anak berotak encer tapi di masukan di barisan paling belakang sebaliknya yang berotak udang di posisi paling atas. Itu menjijikan!

Guru kimia memberikan mereka tugas soal, ia mengerjakan dengan ogah-ogahan. Setiap kalimat yang tertulis adalah jawaban yang di ingat olehnya di luar kepala, waktu berlalu cepat saat bunyi pulpen ditaruh diatas meja menandakan bahwa Himchan telah selesai mengerjakan soalnya, melirik kertasnya ia tinggal menulis beberapa angka saja and Bingo! Ia selesai lalu menaruh pulpen di atas meja.

"Semuanya kumpulankan tugas kalian pada, Daehyun. Setelah itu kalian semua boleh istirahat."

Ia menyambut kertas anak sekelas hingga semua terkumpul. Menaruh diatas meja guru, guru kimia terlihat penuh beban ia tau guru itu satu-satunya orang yang selalu membela murid-murid berprestasi hingga mampu bertahan sampai saat ini. Memberi senyum kecil kepada guru kimia, ia keluar kelas bersamaan dengan Himchan melewati pintu belakang. Tujuan mereka hanya satu yaitu kantin lalu atap sekolah untuk menikmati keadaan tenang sesaat mereka di sekolah.

Tadi setelah pergi kantin ia bersama Himchan langsung saja menuju keatap sekolah. Melewati satu persatu anak tangga hingga mendekati anak tangga terakhir ia baru berusara untuk memastikan tentang ketertarikan Himchan pada Junhong benar-benar nyata, bukan dalam hal romantis pastinya ketertarikan itu, melainkan hal menguntungkan untuk kedepannya.

"Apa rencana mu, hyung?"

Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mata yang tertuju kearah depan, ia sadar Himchan melirik kearahnya.

"Tidak ada."

Ia mengangguk mengerti maksud dari Himchan toh akhirnya semua akan datang dengan sendirinya jika butuh sesuatu kepada mereka di akhiri ada yang terikat mau pun tidak.

"Kau yakin?"

Ia kembali bertanya ketika sampai diatap sekolah. Angin menerpa permukaan kulit membawa ketenangan sendiri baginya yang menyukai udara segar dari alam. Melangkah menuju tempat biasa di dekat gudang sesampainya disana ia mendudukkan diri dan menikmati sepotong roti miliknya sambil mengikuti pembahasan tentang sepak bola tadi malam saat _Real Madrid_ melawan _Barcelona_ yang sayangnya tidak sempat ditonton olehnya tapi agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia melewatkan tayangan berharga itu, ia berlagak tahu jalan pertandingan sepak bola tadi malam. Ia juga tidak melepaskan ekspresi bahagia Himchan saat menjelaskan permainan yang dimenangkan oleh _Real Madrid_ dan mengejek Barcelona memalukan kalah dikandang sendiri. Tidak terima club unggulan miliknya dihina ia mengait leher Himchan seakan marah tapi, kenyataannya ia hanya bercanda saja. Namun saat adegan mengait itu terjadi posisinya dalam sekejap mata berubah menjadikannya posisi tengkurap dengan baju putih bagian dadanya kotor sedangkan Himchan berada diatasnya.

"Jangan lemah Daehyun-ah hanya karena aku sahabat mu."

Ia berdecih tak suka, sambil melepaskan tubuh dari Himchan. Melirik sekilas baju seragamnya yang kotor ia mendesah lelah melihat perilaku Himchan hanya sedikit yang berubah.

"Tidak bisakah kau bercanda hyung?"

Ia melemparkan pertanyaan menghina dibalas oleh tatanan rambut dirusak oleh Himchan. Merasa senang karena Himchan menyentuh rambutnya ia menyandarkan kepalnya di bahu Himchan. Dalam beberapa jeda ia teringat bahwa membutuhkan uang untuk biaya lain demi kelangsungan orang tersayangnya.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku membutuhkan banyak uang lagi."

Bisa dilihat olehnya bahwa Himchan melirik kearahnya sebelum berkata.

"Sedikit sentuhan terakhir darimu alat itu akan selesai."Mata yang selalu di kagumi olehnya kini tertutup untuk memejamkan mata, "selesaikan malam ini maka aku akan memberikan semua persenan milik ku pada mu semua."

Ia hanya mampu menggenggam tangan Himchan sebagai tanda terimakasih begitu banyak akan pengorbanan Himchan untuknya. Memejamkan mata menikamati angin siang hari, ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa kantuk yang menyergap matanya, hingga tak lama ia pun tertidur dengan posisi membuat semua orang salah paham jika melihat itu semua.

Ia terbangun saat bel pulang berbunyi menandakan bahwa mereka -ia dan Himchan- tertidur cukup lama. Melepaskan genggaman tangan dari Himchan serta berdiri dari duduknya ia merenggangkan otot tubuh seperti dilakukan oleh Himchan. Usai melakukan perenggangan ia berjalan kearah pembatas dan menghirup udara sore dari atas atap, dibelakangnya Himchan berjalan menjauh untuk memberikan waktu baginya menikmati angin sore sebelum langkah kaki lebar terdengar dari arah belakang membuat dirinya menengok dan mendapati bahwa anak yang menarik perhatian Himchan berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengatur nafas kembali normal.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Tanyanya dengan senyuman tipis oh... Ia hampir lupa pasti Himchan tadi berselisihin dengan anak ini ketika menuruni tangga, ia bisa membayangkan sebuah seringai terpait di bibir Himchan. Anak itu telah selesai mengatur nafasnya dan menatap tepat kearah matanya.

"Bantu aku mempertahankan _ekskul_ basket, hyung."

Mata itu kini terlihat memeles padanya, memiringkan kepala ancaman itu sama seperti dulu ternyata. Terkekeh pelan ia berjalan mendekat kearah Junhong yang sejak tadi tidak memperkenalkan diri.

Puk

Puk

Ia menepuk bahu Junhong pelan. "Nama mu siapa?"Ia berbasa-basi sedikit.

"A- Choi Junhong."

"Aku akan membantu."Ia melirik penasaran ekspresi Junhong yang terlihat senang di balik wajah datar itu, berikutnya ia menatap sekilas kearah kancing tengah baju Junhong dan berjalan mendekat. Untungnya Junhong tidak mundur sama sekali, memegang tangan Junhong untuk mengarahkan ke kancing baju, ia mendongak untuk menatap anak itu. Nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya, aroma manis vanila tericum di indra penciuman.

" _Cengkram kancing baju yang ada di tangan mu."_

Ia berbicara tanpa suara, ia juga mempertahankan posisinya untuk tetap mendongak menatap wajah yang menurutnya begitu tampan namun terlihat manis di sisi lain. Junhong melihat pergerakan bibir itu menurut saja dan mencengkram kancing baju tengah yang saat ini ada di dalam cengkram tangan.

 _"Tarik dan buang jauh-jauh."_

Junhong berkedip hampir kehilangan fokus akan bibir yang begitu menarik perhatiannya itu bergerak kembali. Ia melihat Junhong berkedip seakan kesadaraannya yang sedikit mengambang di udara mengerutkan kening bingung tapi, tersenyum puas saat melihat Junhong mengikuti instruksi darinya. Melepas kasar kancing baju dari seragam lalu membuangnya jauh, kancing baju itu jatuh entah kemana.

"Kancing baju itu terdapat chip yang berfungsi sebagai kamera pengintai."

Ia bisa melihat Junhong mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, ia melirik sekilas bibir tipis itu dan tersenyum mengetahui jarak mereka tetap sama dari tadi begitu dekat. Menggigit bibirnya ia berpikir mungkin membahas cara itu lebih baik ditempat langganan miliknya.

"Besok temui kami di _cafe_ KH jam delapan malam."

Ia menepuk bahu Junhong dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Junhong yang masih mencerna perkataan dari seniornya itu termasuk adegan sensual seniornya yang menggigit bibir tersebut begitu membuat dirinya bisa hilang kendali.

Melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga satu persatu ia menuju kelasnya mengambil tas miliknya dan melihat bahwa Himchan tidak membawa tas, menggelengkan kepala melihat kebiasaan itu ia segera saja mengambil tasnya dan tas Himchan. Keluar kelas dan kembali menuruni tangga, ia tidak menemukan Junhong hingga sampai di sebelah Himchan yang memasukkan handphone cagih itu kedalam saku celana.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Bagaimana? Ini bagian khusus Daehyun. Lama sekali baru lanjut bukan? Maaf jika banyak Typo, tolong koreksinya.**_

 _ **[ Balasan Rivewe ]**_

 _ **Chubbyoo: Apapun, asal Ada daejae, maka Jalan cerita akan lebih b'warna(buat aku ajja kali' ya') Ditunggu chap selanjutnyaa!**_

 _ **Jawab: DaeJae itu sensasional gak bisa ditinggal dalam cerita ini HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Makasih udah mau baca ^…^.**_


End file.
